


Légende éliatrope

by AlexieUtopie



Category: Wakfu
Genre: Past and Present, legend
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:49:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23789611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexieUtopie/pseuds/AlexieUtopie
Summary: "La même histoire que la veille, et que le jour d'avant, et encore celui d'avant – toujours la même histoire qu'on lui réclamait à corps et à cris : comment la Déesse Éliatrope et le Dieu Dragon étaient tombés amoureux."
Kudos: 7





	Légende éliatrope

**Author's Note:**

> Dispositions légales : _Wakfu_ appartient à Ankama. Je ne possède rien dessus.
> 
> Cette fanfiction a été publiée originellement sur fanfiction.net le 30 septembre 2017.

Comme à son habitude, Qilby attendit que tous les enfants soient installés autour de lui avant de commencer à parler, de sa voix lente, douce et chaude, qui en faisait un narrateur hors pair. La même histoire que la veille, et que le jour d'avant, et encore celui d'avant – toujours la même histoire qu'on lui réclamait à corps et à cris : comment la Déesse Éliatrope et le Dieu Dragon étaient tombés amoureux. Tout le monde la savait : le récit tenait du mythe et de la légende, mélangeant réalité et rêve. Cela faisait partie du plaisir du récit...

Qilby commença donc :

« Il y a bien longtemps, bien avant que le monde ne soit monde, il y avait deux êtres qui régentaient l'univers : la Déesse Éliatrope et le Dieu Dragon. Ils ne se connaissaient pas, et ils étaient seuls. Cette solitude était tellement pesante qu'ils ne la supportaient plus et décidèrent de partir à la recherche de quelqu'un, de quelque chose qui puisse combler le vide de leur cœur. Le voyage fut long et désespérant – nulle trace de quoi que ce soit, nulle trace de vie... »

Il baissait alors de plus en plus la voix, tandis que les enfants le regardaient avec appréhension et tristesse, se laissant emporter par la récit qu'ils connaissaient pourtant par cœur. Le conteur ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire en voyant cela, ménageant un peu ses effets. Puis, d'une voix plus enjouée et forte, il reprenait :

« Mais enfin ! Enfin, après tant de recherches infructueuses, ils finirent par se rencontrer ! »

Les enfants soupiraient alors de plaisir et de joie.

« Et cette rencontre fut pour eux un véritable choc. Jamais ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait vu quelqu'un qui le complétât si parfaitement, qui calma leur solitude et leur tristesse. En un mot, ils s'aimaient, de l'amour le plus pur et le plus fort que l'on ait pu voir dans le Kromos. Ils bâtirent un monde, le nôtre, pour y consommer leur amour. Et de cet amour naquit les six Dofus de notre peuple, contenant chacun un...  
\- Un Éliatrope et un Dragon ! Lança un des enfants, visiblement très excité.  
\- En effet. Un Éliatrope et un Dragon. Pour que nous soyons jamais seuls, comme notre Déesse et notre Dieu. Depuis ce jour, nos deux peuples ont toujours vécu ensemble, et le feront toujours ! »

Et les enfants de pousser des cris de joies en se faisant des embrassades et des câlins, avant d'aller rejoindre leurs parents. La fille de Qilby vint l'embrasser avant de rejoindre sa mère pour se coucher.

…

…

Ou alors était-ce ses filles ? Ou son fils ?

Et puis, quelle importance, après tout ? Tous ses enfants étaient morts depuis longtemps. Toujours les mêmes scènes, au cours des temps, à répéter les mêmes choses à perdre sa passion, à répéter les mêmes gestes d'amour qui avaient perdu leur sens depuis longtemps.

Quelle importance ?

Il ne restait plus rien que le vide de sa prison dimensionnelle...


End file.
